Micromirror projection display systems are rapidly gaining acceptance in a wide variety of applications, from sub-three pound portable projectors to cinema-quality projectors. The cinema projectors provide the image quality of traditional film projectors, without the expense and degradation associated with filmstrip projection. Existing cinema projectors provide contrast ratios in excess of 1000:1. What is needed is a method of increasing the contrast ratio of micromirror projectors.